Jake7625
Jake7625 joined the server September 25th, 2019. After escaping Spawn, he set up a small dirt hut 500 blocks out. He built a farm there which was unfortunately griefed within hours. after the destruction of his farm, he packed up all of his belongings and started to make his way along the +Z Axis Highway (which, at the time, was still 2.3k long). Biography Beginnings On the highway, he encountered the two outposts built by Melofors and Splash. After seeing the community that had built up around the Highway and its outposts, he decided that this was how he was going to leave his mark on the server. He made a pilgrimage back to his dirt hut where he constructed all the tools he would need to dig. His Faith Building a highways was great and all, but he felt like he was needed for more. He had some cobblestone with him, so he began to build. The image came to him... it spoke to him... the build was in the shape of a head, and it was beautiful. It was a gift from Jake, a higher power. Jake7625 felt that such divinity had to be praised. It was there, on the site of his dirt hut on the side of the highway, that he constructed the first of many cobblestone statues in Jake's image. At the base of every statue would be signs saying "Praise Jake and all his Glory. Temple of Jake coming soon". He can also be seen in chat, spreading his faith, too. Career He single-handily build theses statues at regular intervals along existing parts of the Z axis highway, spreading his faith. when he reached the limit of the highway at 3,6k, he dug out a section of it, expanding it to 3.7k. While building his statues, he ran into Splash and Melofors, the main contributors to the highway. They exchanged information and talked a bit, but soon enough, Jake7625 became the fourth member of the Overworld Highway Corps (OHC). Jake7625 and the OHC labored until the Z axis highway stretched all the way to 10k. Jake7625 continued to build his statues along the highway and even put one next to the nether portal at spawn. After the construction of the Z highway, Jake continued outward to find a spot to build his temple. After a day of walking and sailing, he came to the top of a mountain and constructed his temple, complete with a giant statue at the peak. On October 6, 2019, Jake went back to spawn and killed Claudimorda, the main griefer of the Highway and started the x axis highway, which not goes to 5.5k. On October 14, 2019, jake7625 finished the construction of The Jakeolith, a grand monument to his god in order to spare the people of the server from his wrath. The jakeolith is the first in the much larger temple of Jake. This also marked the official start of the Pseudo-Autocratic Theocracy of the Church of Jake, which is still active and accepting new members to this day. On November 4, Jake and the boys broke ground on their largest project yet, the full temple of Jake (finished November 26) and monastery to go with it, and the Eben-Emael (finished November 15), their religious stronghold and center of operations. The temple was finished on November 23rd, but it still was not enough. Jake continued to build, expanding and creating his temples. The Temple and It's Griefing on November 24, Jake7625 finished building his temple. it was a massive structure with a garden, museum, sanctuary, ad reflection pool, along with many statues. The museum held things like music discs, a map art, flags, Iron from StrangerJ, and a pic-axe from from varden from when he used to build highways. The garden ad pool made up most of the build, but the most impressive structure was the temple and it's sanctuary. However, a player by the name of highestintheroom found the temple and gave the choords to mrska999, J, and kylesmile. Theday fter it was finished, the three burned the temple, and mrska999 built an elmo head in a sad attempt to prove that his religion was still alive. The next day, the grays arrived and wrote their name in the sky to legitimize their insignificant pipe-dream of a faction. Their sky writing was promptly changed to "the gays" Dawnbreakers After spending many weeks homeless, and loosing 0cto, Dawnbreakers accepted Jake into their ranks. At DWB, Jake designed their banner and added many large builds to the base. jake3.png e.png e3.png jake6.png e4.png jake7.jpg banner.png|dwb banner dwb1.png|one of Jake's builds at dwb Category:Players